Luigi's Mansion: The Endless Waltz
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: A reintrepration of a fanfiction I was writing but I left it incomplete due health issues, I wanted to start from scratch. Is a re-imagining of Luigi's Mansion first game, and I hope I can expand it into a trilogy eventually. Thank you for your support.
1. Chapter One: Father

Introduction

Hello, thank you for reading my story, I know I have another story within this game but for a while, for a long time I had a hard time adjusting to my life and to try to discover my identity as my relation with my family ended abruptly. For a long time, I stopped writing, painting, photographing and creating any type of content because I didn't have the motivation, I wasn't burned, I simply didn't have that will to live.

On that lack of will of living, I stopped doing everything I once enjoyed and in the process I committed two attempts of suicide in the last 3 years; they fail, they gave me a perspective with life and after seeking help I gained a desire to keep moving forward and growing, not wanting to be attached to the past emotionally, but rather to learn of my mistakes and life experience.

On the process of regaining the creativity I started to see how horrible people can be online; a few of them wishing me dead because I wrote a fan fiction that upset them, talking about the fragility of certain type of people that get offended because of a fan fiction - they are pathetic excuses of human beings, who think they are "tough" for me they are shitty for not being able to set a proper conversation instead of going into ad-hominem to diminish someone else.

From those experience, from the parental rejection, to learn to enjoy solitude, to find my own self as well to know who friends and family are, this is where this fan fiction comes from. A journey to not fear death, not to fear life, but to learn to live with the process of what it makes us humans. This is just the way I wanted my first incomplete Luigi's fan fiction to be.

Chapter One

The Eyes in the Walls

"Professor, the mansion seems to be alive, as is an entity of itself, is so cold here also"

"Luigi, I am too old to go inside and catch ghost, right now we need to find your brother as well my Toads, they got absorbed by the mansion when it appeared"

"Professor, I feel you aren't telling me everything…"

"Mah boy, I am…"

"Then why, you ended up in a lab below?"

"Ahhhh…."

"Exactly as I imagined, you will have to tell me everything…"

"Luigi, you are the only one in the Mushroom Kingdom who can see ghosts without any aids"

"Don't give me that excuse professor, anyone can see the Boo's"

"Is not like that mah child, people can see them when they manifest but when they are in the ethereal state no one else can, not even Mario"

"I am surprised he got captured for a second time, he's probably becoming old"

"Don't say that. How far away are you from the mansion?"

"I am on the main gates, this thing looks like is breathing, I could see it in the distance, but this is creepier as you get by, is as is looking at me, waiting to devour my soul"

"If something happens, I will teleport you to safety"

"Did that work out with your assistants?"

"What assistants?" Replied the professor with a big laugh coming from the Game Boy of horrors.

As Luigi walked in to the main patio, he noticed there was barely any signs of life around him; the mansion was an entity, always looking, always judging, every window was an eye, it was a beast of magnificent proportions in the best style of the Victorian era from Earth, the little details around the windows and how the wood touched every single part gave it an old charming look.

He opened the door slowly; it made a screeching sound that he found uncomfortable, but he kept walking. He heard a tiny little cry coming from the corner that made him jump, but he started to scan his surrounding, he checked on his Poltergust-3K to see if it was functioning, the vacuum started to suck in to the air as well his flashlight was working without any problem.

"Hello…." Nobody answer, it was as he was alone, but he was feeling observed, as he kept walking, the faint cry was coming not far away from him, he turned on his light and flashed on the spot that he could hear the cry, then there was this tiny little Toad that was one of the assistants from Professor Elvin.

He approached slowly, and ask him if he was OK? The little Toad replied with a smile that he was feeling so-so, and suddenly the lights turned on. To Luigi's surprise the poor little thing was dead, he became a ghost of the mansion, which almost made him fall backwards due the impression.

Toad's legs were completely gone, and he was floating in the air, he was almost translucid but still somewhat corporeal. "I died…" He said with a voice that was almost impossible to hear, Luigi wanted to call the professor for answers, but he opted to wait to not upset the little Toad. "Do you know where the others are?" Luigi asked him.

"No, there was a flash and we were separated across the mansion"

"Do you know what that mirror is for?" Said Luigi asking for a mirror that was covered in a blanket next to the stairs in the foyer.

"Is to teleport back to the foyer from any other location if you use your GameBoy Horror, but there is a catch, the ghosts can use it too, so be careful please Luigi"

"I will"

As Luigi walked away from the Toad, he noticed the lights turned on automatically, he wondered if the Toad was affecting the electric circuit or if it was the other ghosts of the mansion that knew he was there. The interior of the foyer was extremely exquisite, beautiful as you can imagine like an old castle, covered in paintings of the forest that surrounded the premises, but he was wondering too how those painting came to be? If they were part of the illusion that erected the mansion.

His other curiosity came to appear quickly, he tried to access his pyrotechnic and abilities related to the negative zone, but they were essentially suppressed. He was curious to know what force in the universe could hold his powers? And also to create such a powerful construct.

"Professor, your assistants are dead" Luigi said on the GameBoy, "at least one of them is dead, his ghost is stuck in the mansion, I don't think any other survived, if Mario still alive that would be a miracle"

"Mah child why you said it?" E. Gadd was curious, "is a shame they died, I can probably re-spawn them if you find me any remains, besides Toads are asexual in terms of reproduction" Luigi's blood froze, when he realized that probably E. Gadd's assistants had been cloned over 60 years, since he never posted job search for interns or any other assistants, but he didn't wanted to ask any more questions.

The mansion seemed to be bigger than looked outside, there was so much sorrow in the walls, as if the souls that composed were enslaved by something else. A long time ago, Neville was walking in the anteroom, he came from a family in Essex and found refuge in the Estate that belonged to his wife Lydia, there he found some happiness, and some comfort; the views of the forest always made him happy but it was the study where he found his peace.

Peace that didn't lasted forever, because there is no forever; there was blood, there was pain, the ball became a massacre, everyone died, everyone was dead, he was the last one standing where suddenly he got gunned down, he didn't knew what happened, as he died he didn't feel he was going anywhere and when he woke up, he saw himself in front of another ghost.

"Who are you? You are not a member of the mansion" Said Neville, with some stuttering in his voice. "Where are my wife and children?"

"They are on their own respective rooms, but I will ask you to help me cooperate as you have no other choice" Said the ghost.


	2. Chapter Two: Mother

Chapter Two

The Sorrow of a Mother

Lydia was sitting on her rocking chair, holding a blanket; the nursery was closed, and she was holding the key between the blanket. She lost her newborn not long ago. Her husband was acting weird, Neville was so distant after a returning from a recent trip in Paris, at first she thought he was cheating on her but he never left the manor after coming back, he never left the house, he only went from the attic to the study, back and forth.

Luigi was approaching to the study, he opened the only door that wasn't unlocked and went to the first area he could explore, it looked narrow and it feel heavy. The brown wallpaper of the hallways was dilapidated, and the stench was horrible, there was death everywhere, he wasn't even sure about the scent origins, but he thought there could be corpses behind the walls.

It was creepy as there were noises coming from each of the four doors, human voices as if they were still alive. Luigi walked slowly and opened and the first door on his right side and there was the study. It was quite cozy and really organized, he was impressed by all the number of books that were stacked in the shelves that seemed to be eternal.

There was a sound of a rocking chair coming from not far away, it was making Luigi quite nervous because he thought he was alone on the study. There, a tall imposing ghost of a man in his 40 was sitting reading a book, he didn't even notice that Luigi was there. "Shit" Exclaimed Luigi, the ghost was imposing, he was tall and between his green skin and orange hair, he was twice the size of Luigi.

Neville was on the other side of the door, he walked down to the kitchen to grab a snack, to his surprise Uncle Grimmly was in the kitchen, he came uninvited as always but Neville didn't minded as he knew Grim was there to see Lydia his sister. He patted him in the back and mentioned she was on their room and he could go whenever he was ready. Grimmly explained he wanted to make her a cake, similar as their grandmother used to make whenever there was a special occasion. Neville continued walking as he wanted to go to the patio to check on his dog but the phone started to ring, he knew since it was a Sunday much of his staff was out with their own families so he answered, to his surprise his assistant Luggs called him to confirm that they got the entertainment for the ball that Neville's estate did every year, he was surprised that Luggs found the renowned pianist Melody Pianissima and he couldn't be more excited.

Neville realized Luigi was there, he invaded his personal space, he got extremely angry and unleashed a telekinetic wave, he commanded a horde of book straight to the plumber, but he calmed down, he didn't wanted to hurt Luigi but he couldn't control his rage anymore, he didn't understood why he was so angry but he was in the need to destroy the green intruder.

"Lydia, Lydia, honey how you feeling?" Said Uncle Grimmly while opening the door of the master bedroom. There Lydia was on her vanity, looking at herself without even blinking, "I am pretty?" she repeated over and over, and her brother was just there watching concerned that the beautiful blond hair that she had once was gone, instead she was there, sitting and looking herself in the mirror.

"Lydia do you want to go to the kitchen. We can make cake and have a nice little time together" Grimmly asked his sister, but she didn't reply, she only stop pretending combing her hair, but her face was stuck in the mirror.

Neville was furious, he grew up in size and started to toss books at Luigi, creating little projectiles that came from every direction. Then a small moment, a small fragment of time Neville recovered his senses, his heart appeared, the last symbolism of his human existence. "Quick, capture me, when you see the hearts of the ghosts you can put us to rest" Said Neville to Luigi before loosing his control again.

"My little Chauncey is dead, he died in his sleep, I am not pretty enough to be a mother" Lydia was repeating while Grimmly was closing the door. Then she stood up from the vanity, she could still hear her twins on the other bedroom. She walked straight to the nursery and opened the door, she looked so sad at the empty crib, at the toys, at the space, she heard a baby's laughter, she walked away and closed the door, taking the key with her.

As she went back to her room, she closed the door, went to the mirror and realized how skinny she had become, she couldn't remember the last time Neville slept in the same bed as her. She looked at her hair and realized there was none, she was panicking, and it that moment something took possession of her, she opened the window of her bedroom, grab one of her blankets and placed around her neck… she jumped to her death.


	3. Chapter Three: My Family

Chapter Three

My Family are my Everything

Lydia was looking at Luigi as he came closer, she was consumed in rage, she was crying for her babies over and over, but Luigi had no clue what she was talking, he was only following orders from E. Gadd into exploring the mansion and he didn't gave any background on the ghost stories. Luigi was scared into seeing so much rage, but thar rage didn't lasted, she broke the control of the force that was holding Neville, a force that was pure evil.

The burial of Chauncey was painful for Lydia, she never imagined her baby would die so quickly, the funeral was short and quick, she was sobbing for weeks because she didn't know what killed her baby. She started to have some self-destructive behavior up to the point she was walking corpse when she was alive, thinking she was beautiful.

As Luigi approached her, she disappeared over and over, even with the rage she was still fearful and without any hard emotions she just feared everything; she didn't realize she was dead until her mind was clear. Luigi walked past through her several times, but she didn't attack, her mind switched to the mirror, she was combing her hair, the hair she lost in life, she couldn't care less anymore about the plumber.

Luigi started to walk around her room, she saw photos of her and Neville, photos of the baby she was mourning while she combs her hair, photos of two twins, grandma and a man that could be her brother, then Luigi saw the way she died, she died by jumping from the window to her death, there was a big hole in one of the crystals, he started to check to see if she was murdered but when he looked more deeply in the outside she didn't jumped something killed her by hanging the drapes around a one of the beams on the roof and pushing her from the window.

"Close the window!" She screamed at Luigi. "I am cold" Luigi immediately noticed she was in a vulnerable state and proceed to vacuum her. Lydia didn't place any resistance; she was just sucked quickly and without any fight.

Her funeral was lovely, she was survived by her husband and twins, her mother was sad and same as her brother. It was a tragedy, but life continued in the mansion. Orson and Orville were devastated, and they locked themselves in their rooms without any intention of going out. Grimmly became obsessed with contacting his sister and Nana lost her mind.

Neville wasn't there, it was only his body, his soul was already trapped in a painting. He was on the attic of the house, screaming in agony wanting to get out. The architect of the tragedy, the malevolent was looking at him, he was sitting near Neville "My dear child, after your last trip to France, I saw your desire for power and lust, I couldn't imagine how easy it became to take possession of your body"

"Please let me go!" Neville screamed again. "No my child, your body belongs to me, your desire for power I could feel it from the other world, from the Mushroom Kingdom Forest of the Death" Said the voice who was looking at Neville "We are going to resuscitate the sempiternal king of our world, the one and only who can manipulate fire and bring the universe to the ashes, is been a long time since he died but 23 sacrifices can resurrect him!"

Neville was scared, he felt impotent that nothing he could do, he became a peon in the game of a ghost that seemed omnipotent and that could create other ghosts by mere will, but also to take possession of other individuals.

Luigi feel empty, Lydia's room was filled with mementos from her time when she was alive, she saw a photo with what he thought was her eldest daughter, he decided to open the frame and saw the name Sue Pea, she did looked a lot like Lydia, next to that photo was another one with Neville and Lydia they were holding two twins which the photo said Orville and Wilbur, there was no sign of Sue Pea in the photo, there was a date – 1925 – a second was next to that one, it had the twins and also Lydia was with Neville, they were posing, Lydia was clearly pregnant again.

Curiosity killed Luigi and opened the photo only to reveal a small key and the name Chauncey, suddenly he heard the crying of a baby, it was loud, it was coming from the last door in the hallway. He felt fear, fear as he never felt before.

"Professor, you need to tell me what's happening here?"

"Luigi, mah boy, we are involved into a more serious problem that I told you"

"You didn't tell me anything, except my brother got kidnapped and you need it me because I can see ghosts!"

"Calm down mah boy, the more you walk in the mansion you will see the history of the people who were the inhabitants, but Luigi don't die… there is someone who is equally as powerful as Bowser, an ancient evil who became a fan of him… Luigi, I am loosing signal, is raining isn't?... I didn't build the Game Boy Horror to sustain communication in this weather… Don't let Mario die…"

"Oh great, this is going to suck, I guess the nursey is my next road"


	4. Chapter Four: Rhymes

Chapter Four

Rhymes

There he was, the infernal baby was standing in front of Luigi, as he made Luigi shrink in size and teleported him to a pocket dimension where he planned to create a play buddy for all eternity. Life wasn't like that, way before everything went downhill, in that little year where he was alive, he knew love from his mother until he lost her, then at a short age he became consumed by despair, despair that was need it for the resurrection of the infernal leviathan.

The visage was grim, the Game Boy horror wasn't transmitting any signal, Luigi wasn't sure where he was, he knew a moment ago was in the room and now he was inside the baby's crib but he couldn't see the nursery, instead everything was covered by a dark mist, the last thing he remembered the baby screamed "grow tiny, smaller, itsy…" and after that they were transported to another dimension.

Lydia had a complicated delivery with Chauncey, he almost became a stillborn; Neville wasn't joyful of the child because he was hesitating it was his, he reminded a lot of his personal trainer named Biff, but he was happy that he could have a small child in the house to fill a void that was left behind. Within his travel, Neville commissioned a series of paintings to an artist who had the last name Van Gore who became friends while traveling around the Netherlands.

Each portrait was from a member of the family, but the artist was also commissioned a series of extra ones, one for the most important people on the ball Neville was planning with Mr. Luggs and a second one of their deceased daughter as a present for Lydia.

Out of nowhere, a march of rocking horses appeared above Luigi, he was in panic and from the right side of the crib Chauncey appeared, he was huge, almost 9 feet tall, everything else was big except Luigi. "Now I understand, when he said that I should be tiny".

Chauncey when he fully materialized above Luigi, then he belched a cry that made the entire crib to tremble. Out of nowhere, Chauncey started to spin around himself with the intention of hitting Luigi, when he realized he couldn't do it he then made beach balls rain around the crib, Luigi got knocked over with the rains, but before he lose conscious for a moment he saw the heart of the ghost when he got hit with his own attack.

So many nights Chauncey cried for his mama, before the ball; granny was standing next to him but it wasn't the same, it wasn't the touch of his mother… then the massacre came, and when he died he suddenly was able to speak, he was so happy to see his mama but his mama was focused on the mirror… the boogyman who lived in the yard where his doggy used to live was roaming around the house… everything was creepy, everything was scary… adults were scary.

"I hate adults! I hate grownups! You took away everything!" Chauncey was going to hit Luigi with a rocking horse, just to kill him on the spot, to fulfill his rage.

"I can give you power" Said a voice to Chauncey when he was roaming on his parents room, "who are you?" "No one, but I am the spirit of the mansion" "What happened?" "You all got a second chance, but you have to swear loyalty to me, you can be with mama for all eternity, with your brothers" Chauncey was confused but he didn't hesitate and suddenly he became one of the most powerful beings in the mansion.

"Wake up Luigi!" He heard a voice in his head and jumped quickly to grab a ball and toss it at Chauncey exposing his heart one more time, he quickly started to suck him inside the Poltergust but the little baby released from his clutches and started to cry again, crying that Luigi was being foul.

"Chauncey!" Said Orville, while looking at his little brother, "Let's go to the patio, mom and dad got a new doggy, Henry named Spooky, he is cute and ugly" Chauncey was remembering when they got Spooky, he and the dog loved each other quickly and became best friends, Spooky was amazing with the children and alternated in their last year of life by sleeping in the different rooms, it was truly a happy time for all of them, a happy time that seemed to vanished.

Chauncey was trying to escape the Poltergust, but his last attempts were futile, he was crying out loud, it was painful for him to know there was a destiny worse than death, in which he was going to be in an eternal slumber, a destiny that the boogeyman told him several times to avoid. Luigi appeared again back on the nursery, he had to sit down for a moment and try to page Elvin, he had so many questions.

"Professor, speak now or be quiet, what the hell is happening here?"

"My child sit down, don't leave that room yet, I am sorry… Like I said, try to stay alive, you are also part of the sacrifice, sorry for putting you there… is not that I called you for your ability to see ghosts or access the negative zone, which puts you on some advantage over your brother… Luigi, you won't be able to access any of your powers while you are in the mansion, the mansion exists on a separate space that negates your abilities as well Mario's unless you are dead, but…"

"What is the but professor?"

"If you die, you are going to be one of the souls used for the resurrection of the dark king… in the dimension where the spirits come from his name was Satan, in ours the equivalent is Bowser, there is an ancient evil that is far older than anything, that is trying to resurrect his fallen son, there is a zodiac within this ritual, there are 23 ghosts in the mansion, some of them are fuel for the sacrifice, 13 of them are need it to seal the deal, but also the soul of two heroes are need it… Luigi please don't die"


	5. Chapter Five: Virgin Tears

Chapter Five

Virgin Tears

The ball was starting, every single businessman in town was there; Melody reached the mansion and she went from the back, she was going to be the surprise guest for everyone, but to her surprise there was another guest, a fortune teller named Madam Clairvoya, she was a fan of her as she did shows around the United States not far away where she held concerts and every time she finished her concerts she went to see her but never went near hear, she loved how she communicated with the spirits.

"Excuse me!" Said Melody, "You are Madam Clairvoya, I been a fan of you for a long time, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I got invited, but you are the guest of honor, I am just going to be the one who is channeling this world with the world of the living. It was a pleasure to meet you, it's a shame that you never say hello on my shows" She walked away, Melody was ashamed because she noticed her on the shows but never say hello, then she started to wonder if it was her powers?

Luigi was walking on the first floor, he noticed a candelabra floating by itself, and some of the ghost mice roaming around, but everything else was completely deserted. He kept walking around until he found some lost souls that he absorbed, but they didn't give him a fight. There was music coming from somewhere, it seemed there was a ball happening inside the first floor, he was confused, there were noises as if is the mansion was alive but at the same time there was desolation.

Melody realized she wasn't the only guest of honor, at least she could be overshadowed by others, deep in the distance she saw the famous Italian dancers the Whirlindas. Melody wasn't too happy that there were other famous people and it wasn't only her, she felt she was tricked but at the same time she was a professional and Neville paid a big sum of money for her to be there. She walked to the guest room, as she was also going to spend the night, but she felt uneasy, the room was abnormally cold, she was happy that she wasn't a singer otherwise her vocal cords could be damaged. It was so strange, outside the weather around 35 C, but inside it was almost as 9, she asked one of the maids why that room was cold? The maid mentioned that an elaborate lie that she didn't believe.

Shivers the Butler of the family who was passing overheard and offered to bring her more blankets, but he couldn't offer any relocation as all of the other bedrooms in the mansion where already occupied by other luminaries in the premises and some business partners of master Neville. Melody was choleric, as soon the butler left the room, she threw on the floor every single decoration she found.

She noticed there was a little clown doll on the nightstand, she wondered if it was left by another guest or if it was from any of the children who lived in the mansion. When nighttime came, after taking a bath she went to bed; the ball was two days away so she would have some extra time to rehearse, she was trying to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she could hear a little girl whimpering "I promise to not wet my bed mommy" but as soon she opened her eyes there was nobody.

As the night progressed, the voice kept appearing, but besides that she felt a little hand was touching her, a little body was trying to find comfort. Melody said, "who are you?" but the voice didn't reply, she stood up from bed and felt an immense sadness, she went and grabbed the little clown doll and in a moment of sadness said "it will be fine, you don't need to worry, mommy won't be angry"

For the rest of the night the little presence didn't bothered her instead slept next to her peacefully, Melody feel some peace even if there was despair forming around her. The next morning she woke up and decided to explore the gardens, they were pretty, there she met Lydia and the twins for the first time, she was mesmerized by the beauty, but when she approached she saw Lydia was holding a little baby, it was cute and tiny, pale as a snowflake and the cheeks were red, it was such a precious little boy.

Luigi followed the candelabra until the end of the hallway, there he found the only door that was open, it was the door to the ballroom – it was a gorgeous room, with finish that were made of gold, beautiful baroque chairs and in the middle there were the dance floor composed by two rings who rotated by an inner mechanism. His enchanted ended quickly when he realized there was something else in the room, six figures with red hoodies and masks with no faces, all of them sporting pitchforks, they were dancing, they were dancing a macabre Waltz.

The door behind him shut, he was again trapped, seemed that every ghost was aiming to kill him. The little guys with the mask were dead shy guys, he was wondering how did killed them? His head had so many questions, but he couldn't lose time; he knew that stepping on them won't work and then he thought that the masks were the weak spot, if he could remove them, he could capture them.

As soon as he removed the mask of the one close to him, he knew he had his victory but to his surprise what was below the mask was a human face, not very different from the ghosts he already captured. "Why in the name of everything that is holly happened here?" The Shy Guys where screaming in agony when their mask got removed, they were looking for them, but they were far gone, the last remnants of their humanity.

When he finished catching every single one of them, he realized something else, something macabre happened, he heard a disembodied voice screaming "Dance!" and when he look the dance platform started to spin and two figures were dancing above the ground, he pulled his Game Boy Horror as he didn't knew who they were, "The Whirlindas…"


	6. Chapter Six: The Devil's Swing

Chapter Six

The Devil's Swing

Maria and her husband woke up, they realized what happened, they lost their lives, now they could dance forever, they were curious because now they could see who killed them. Luigi finished absorbing them, but he could still hear the music, they just did a quick bow and were inside his Poltergust. He sat down for a moment and look confused… they were alive one time, they were alive.

Luigi started to walk slowly back outside, he got a new key, a key that was for the storage of the mansion. When he reached the storage, he found himself on a cold room, the door didn't shut but instead he saw a couple of ghosts that were there, out of place, he capture them extremely quickly and noticed that they were there for a reason, they seemed to be guarding a hatch, he was curious.

"Young lady, the party is about to start, and Master Neville is looking for you" Said Shivers to Melody.

"Thank you" She walked down to the study where Neville used to keep his, she was surprised on how big the house was. The studio was amazing, so many books, and it had an amazing chimney, it was cozy, just as she imagined. Neville was sitting on a rocking chair "my dear, I am glad you came to see me, you see, I have a surprise for you. I commissioned a paint, there are 23 total, I ask a famous artiste to draw some of my guests, family and business partners as a t hank you for coming and a thank you for being supportive on our endeavors" Said Neville.

"That's very generous from your part" Exclaimed Melody.

"My dear, in fact I got your painting already made" Neville replied.

Melody was amazed, she didn't expect to see that because it was almost alive, like if the artist took a piece of her soul and placed on the paint. She touched the paint for one moment and feel dizzy, as if something drained her energy, she wondered if there were drugs laced around the pigments, but it wasn't that, it was something that absorbed her being.

"What's wrong my dear? You don't like your paint?" Said Neville.

"Sir, I do love this gift, I will take with me whenever I go back to my residence, I am quite humble" She replied.

She left the study, while Neville stay there. Neville was in a trance, he was talking to something or someone that couldn't be seen on plain sight, only the voice was saying to him "You are doing good, the human sacrifice will carry over between the two worlds"

Luigi was approaching to the hatch, and he heard noises coming from the inside, there were laughter, almost like human, almost like people trapped inside. He was curious because not even with his flashlight could see what was happening on the hatch. He approached closely and suddenly he opened it.

Henry was walking around the parlor, when the door knocked, his uncle from his father side Weston arrived without notice, he wanted to see how everyone was especially with the delivery of Chauncey; he wanted to see his newest nephew. Weston walked to the upper side to see the new nursery they build for him, there he saw Lydia looking at her baby, he then noticed that Chauncey wasn't Neville's son.

"He looks like Biff, how dare you? Why with your trainer?" Ask Weston.

"He hasn't touched me in years, is been almost 2 years since the death of Susan, and he hasn't touched me since our daughter died"

"He's maybe in grief Lyds but so do you, you should be, you never cried the death of Susan"

"I didn't have the time, I was busy, I tried to keep myself occupied with the twins, to be strong for the family"

"You are strong but don't hold it"

Melody went back to her room again; it was only 24 hours before the big ball; she need it some time to rest but also to clear he head because she didn't knew what was happening on that mansion. She felt again the young child holding her arm, she heard the voice so clearly "Mommy I am so sorry, is so cold here" Melody held the invisible child, she could feel her head and the hair and whispered "I am not your mom, but I can promise I am not going to leave you, I will come to visit, you don't need to fear"

Luigi was walking down the hallway, he made a big mistake opening the hatch but he started to think that someone or something left that hatch for him to open, a lot of Boo's escaped, a lot of spectral demons besides the ghosts were roaming the mansion, everything inside the mansion was there to kill him, was there to complete the ritual, he was panicking but he need it to calm down and continue looking for Mario and finding out what was happening.

He saw the candelabra floating again, he asks the candelabra to stop but it just keeps floating. Then he pointed his light on him and showed the visage of an old butler. Then he noticed something curious, the butler was avoiding touching the walls where the gas lamps illuminated the hallway "He doesn't like fire, but where I can find fire here?"

That last day, Shivers died in such a grizzly way, he became part of the sacrifice while he was looking for Neville's will; he got trapped on the first floor guest vanity room or as Lydia used to call it "the mirror room" there he got withheld by five ghosts who only he saw their appearances through the big mirrors on the room. He was screaming to let him go but his pledge of mercy was completely drowned between the other guests being massacred. One of the ghosts pulled from the lamps inside the room and brought a small flame that was moving on is own. Shivers was scared, as he never saw something like that before "Please have mercy" the ghosts that was holding the flame split the elemental spirit into six parts and gave one to each ghost.

The ghosts still holding Shivers, started to chant something in a dead language and the elemental flame grew equally within each part, Shivers was trying to get release, and to his luck it happened but then he realized that he didn't got released by his own efforts but only because the ghosts let him. He tried to run and open the door of the room but it was seal, he couldn't care less of the screams he wanted to run away, then he turn back and saw six flames that were going straight at him.

Weston was comforting Lydia "Why?" and Lydia only replied with a sad smile, "it just happened Wes" "I have no words" "Don' tell Neville" "I won't" Shivers was listening outside but he stood quiet since he knew the secret, he didn't wanted to betray his boss wife who was in pain.

Shivers was remembering that day when he knew Chauncey was a bastard, as he was being burned by a spectral flame; but the first attack didn't killed him, he managed to escape to his room that wasn't that far away where he died because of the burns. He just lay alone on the floor, when his spirit rose from his body and saw the damage that it was, he started to scream because he couldn't believe that he died, he was murdered by some phantoms.

He floated outside his room, where he found a candelabra on the floor, he grabbed and was planning to take revenge, but then he saw the carnage of the ball, he saw the other ghosts, he saw their bodies, he wasn't sure what was happening until he heard a familiar voice "My loyal Shivers, we are part now of a better plan"


	7. Chapter Seven: The Perfect Melody

Chapter Seven

The Perfect Melody

There was a huge explosion coming from the ballroom of the mansion, Melody jumped from the conservatory and stopped her concert, for a moment she was remembering what was doing when she was alive, those last moments. Then she stopped her composition and was just waiting patiently for the Plumber while he was outside.

That last moment of Melody's life was brutal, she didn't die because of the ghosts, she died because of the product of an obsession and her rapist was burned to death in a room not far away from the mirrors room, she was born in the afterlife out of rage and essentially became one of the most powerful specters inside the mansion.

Clairvoya was on her room all alone, she knew the outcome before anyone else, she wanted to escape the prison where she died but she had no choice she was save there from the ancient evil that placed an end to her life. 100 years ago, on that night of the ball of the doomed, Clairvoya was sitting with some guest that Neville brought, she lied to them, she didn't wanted them to know the truth so she lied to them, she also knew that the person that called her wasn't Neville himself but just his corpse being possessed by something else.

She knew that it was the end of the road for her but she accepted because in a hundred years when the cycle of the black zodiac for the resurrection of the infernal king was brough up in the universe, she could play a pivotal role in his demise, it was matter of patience, patience she got as in dead she could see the outcomes of the multiverse until her role was fulfilled and she was returned to her painting.

"Someone help me!" Melody screamed over and over, but nobody heard her screaming, everyone was getting massacre. Her crying was getting lost between the other tragedy, while she was getting brutalized by Shivers in the mirror room, since the butler took advantage to fulfill his lust and perversion for petit blond women.

She died from trauma in her body and a trauma in her head; her body was laying next to Shivers when he was being mauled by ghosts, she rose on moment and followed him while he was dying from the burns and hit the him with the last strike before killing him on his room, it wasn't a peaceful death, Melody became a herald of the messenger, she enjoyed killing Shivers and when he rose as a ghost she mentioned to him by projecting spectral musical sheets that he was going to make his eternity a living hell for what he had done.

Luigi realized that the old buttler feared fire, petrified of fired but he was trying to remember where to find fire? There was none around the mansion, but he was wondering if he could use any of the lights around the mansion to generate one. "Professor, I have an idea, but I can't think it properly… are there are fire ghosts?" "The answer is yes, but you have to get a fire amulet to see them, they are on the mansion among others" … "Where do I find the amulet Elvin"? "I don't know Luigi-Kun"

He closed his Gameboy Horror and keep walking, he even thought about moving and find something else to continue looking for his brother. On his lab, the professor was checking on his systems, he wanted to ask Luigi to go back to the lab and deposit some of the ghosts he had capture so he could process them and in case the worse happened, they won't escape again.

Luigi was back on the second floor where he captured Neville, Lydia and Chauncey as he didn't opened any other doors around him, he overheard some children voices coming from a room in between Lydia and Neville's study; he placed his ear around and heard a big bang coming from the other side, but he couldn't open the door.

A small room that was next to Lydia, was open, it was a big closet with tons of mirrors, there he started to walk around, and he found a small little medallion inside a pocket of a robe and he didn't hesitated to place it in his pocket because he thought it looked beautiful. As he was walking outside the room, he noticed a small ghost he didn't saw before, it was a small cute flame, flying in circles. He felt the impulse to capture it on his vacuum and it worked, he was happy to know that he could have a way to counteract the ghosts of the mansion, now he was wondering where the other medals where hiding?

"Someone help me!" Melody screamed over and over, she was watching the old butler taking her body to him, satisfying his lust on the mansion massacre, she was trying to send her mind someplace else thinking that she could live and just bury the trauma, she was crying blood on her eyes while her life and will to live was fading away. Then she was killed with a candelabra, he hit her in the head several times and killed her without no mercy.

He feared the repercussions, so he wanted to run away, he wanted to run away but everyone was going to die in the mansion. Luigi was back on the first-floor hallway, he was waiting for the butler to appear, and when he was there in front of him he used the flame elementals to make Shivers visible but to his surprise the butler ran away to his room and forgot to lock the door.

When Luigi reached Shivers room, he noticed the door was open, he went there with so much cautious because he wasn't sure what to expect, when he was inside the room he saw Shivers sitting on a stool, he was crying while holding the candelabra "Please no, please no, I want to wake up, the fire burns" Luigi was wondering why the butler was crying, he didn't wanted to be seen either, it was like Shivers was in a state of catatonia, a trance that followed him after dying.

"I'm sorry" Luigi exclaimed, before starting sucking the old butler. "Master Neville save me, save me please!" Shivers was screaming over and over, he wanted to be saved, but there was nothing else he could do, he got stored in the Poltergust. The professor called Luigi, he asked to go back to the lab outside the mansion, he needed it to talk to him about the ghost and the capacities of the equipment he gave to the capture.

As he walked back to the lab, he found himself with the spirit of Toad that was in the corner of the foyer, Luigi wanted to go near him but he opted to ignore the little one and walked outside to speak with the professor.

The outer patio was in complete silence, the Boo Woods was a location with so many spectral beings but now it was dead, as if there were no signs of anything that existed and died. When he reached the hatch where the laboratory was located the professor ask him to place the Poltergust on a small machine that extracted the essences of the ghosts one by one and transformed them in to painting.

"Professor, you need to speak now, I want to know what's happening, this is not normal, there is something macabre on the mansion, is not only the Boo's that I released…"

"Hold on Luigi! There were Boo's, how many you released?"

"I think there were 51…"

"No, no, this is bad, this is bad, there are 74 Boo's around that mansion ready to kill you"

"How is that even possible?"

"There is one gestalt, one big Boo that is composed of 23 Boo's, they act as one, one for all and all for one, the other 51's if they haven't been absorbed yet we have a chance, Luigi sit down for a moment, we need to make a plan and I'll explain to you everything with full detail.

"Oh my Shivers, you got captured, I guess I am next unless Mr. Luggs wants to be the next sacrifice" Melody thought while going to the butler's room, she was holding the candelabra that Shivers owned and went back to her room to place it above the piano, she was just happy playing her compositions for all eternity but in a moment of rage when a ghost rat passed near her piano she unleashed her true power, she started to bend the partitures sheets that destroyed the essence of the rat in an instance and created a spectral tune that surrounded the mansion, it was a march that made every other ghost to stop what they were doing.

"Brother, did you heard that?" Henry exclaimed to Orville.

"Yes, she is angry again"

"For someone that is pretty even in the afterlife she is truly wicked"

"Totally, too bad that papa, mama and Chauncey were captured, grandma and us we are still here, we will avenge them" Orville said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Shall we go to Grandma and see if she still fine?"

"No need to, she is incredibly resourceful with her skills, she won't be captured that easy, for now on the green man is going to have a hard time".

The story of the phantoms is way older than the portrait ghosts, the primordial evil was taking a vendetta because his plan was foil when the universe reset, he survived when Rosalina's Lumas recreated the different planes of existences and gave everyone a new chance, but him the primordial one wanted revenge because his plan to bring entropy and create a reflection of his own self, he wanted to bring despair and the professor was the key on why his plans were fooled twice.


	8. Chapter Eight: Adagio

Chapter Eight

Adagio

Luigi was going back to the mansion, he deposited with the professor the ghost he captured earlier, he had to move back and forth as the Poltergust only had a limited capacity of storage and that included the regular ghosts around, he was concerned by every single word that Elvin told him, it was the revenge of an ancestral evil, and evil that was trying to resurrect Bowser, Satan, the King of Hell in to the multiverse one more time, an evil that couldn't die but could be contain.

The door opened slowly, he was back again, he didn't want to face his fear but he wanted to see his brother and end the nightmare that started 45 years into the past on their timeline but 120 years from the world where the ghosts came from, he was scared that something in the universe wanted to bring it to a state of decay, he was thinking that he took an effort to kill 22 people who represented a sacrifice, from that sacrifice he killed any other that was near and from the sum of everything he created a being out of that killing spree, 22 souls and one monster.

He walked slowly, he was extremely sad, then he used the key that Shivers left – the key to the conservatory, he walked and opened the door, the conservatory was empty, it was a pretty room overall with so many instruments but it was empty, it was void with any other ghosts so he started to walk around it, and it was the grand piano that got his attention.

Luigi started to play some of the instruments, he always knew how to play the guitar, the marimba and percussions, to his surprise out of nowhere all the other instruments started to play by themselves and the tune it was oddly familiar, the same fanfare his brother used to whistle on occasions.

A month prior the events of the mansion of the doomed Mario was approaching to the Boo Woods, when Elvin send a distress call to the Royal Castle. The plumbers as the elite force of the royals were usually the ones who kept peace in the kingdom, but also where part of the elite who placed peace on the multiverse from a team that crossed the worlds and dimension, a team of extremely powerful beings, but now Mario was walking alone trying to find where Elvin was hiding and he noticed there was an influx of Boo's around, he walked cautiously because he wasn't sure if he was being followed but to play safe he stopped and tried to ignite his fire but to his surprise nothing happened.

He was worried, he was worried because that never happened in his life, so he tried his second skill by jumping and executing his body flicker which let him move at an extreme fast speeds, but he was held into the ground. "What's happening?" He thought, until he saw two spectral hands holding him tightly, a voice on the horizon was calling him but he couldn't scream, he was completely pinned down, out of nowhere a flashlight appeared and the spectral hands ran away giggling.

"Mario, I found you! Don't go away from me!"

"Professor, explain what was that? Why I couldn't use my skills?"

"The Boo's did something, anyone who have access to the elemental forces is completely normal here on the Boo Woods, but this is far more problematic my child"

"Explain me…"

"I will on my lab"

When they reached the underground bunker, Mario realized it wasn't the same laboratory Elvin had the laboratory in a bunker, it was an improvised foxhole at least that what he thought but Elvin explained that it was his laboratory on the woods since the ghosts couldn't access it.

"Mario, this is my fault, 50 years ago when you and Luigi where just toddlers I made the Boo's angry, and I do not know where to start because there are some time paradoxes which culminated in you killing Bowser, his son trying to resuscitate him and now we have unleashed hell on the… well I unleashed hell on the multiverse because I wasn't thinking and the Boo's are extremely petty"

"Professor, if I get alive from this, you and I will sit down and you will explain everything with detail because I do not know what you are talking about with some of the things but I don't want to the universe to collapse and everyone will die…"

"Mario it already happened once, twice, or we can count thousand of times with the multiverse, each time Rosalina had pulled the multiverse from the ashes, but is not time for that right now" he went behind and moved one his assistants and revealing an item behind a curtain "this is the Poltergust 3K, I am updating it, it looks like a vacuum but it will suck the ghosts away the capacity is around a 20 terabytes which is equal roughly 5 portrait ghosts and a few minor ones"

"Wait, what?!"

"Portrait ghosts, they are the reason the mansion exist, inside you can use the GameBoy Horror as it will serve you as an index and communicator with me, please be safe, you won't be able to use your powers there either, you are a normal human being inside the mansion too, please my child be safe"

When the piano started to play by itself, the fanfare continued and Melody appeared, she was there controlling psionically all the instrument "Luigi, what a pleasure to meet you, My name is Melody Pianissima, people call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys and today I am going to give you a quiz but first you are going to listen to my sonata"

She started playing the fanfare and all the instruments joined her, other ghosts materialized around her, but they were mere shadows of the humans who died in the mansion. "Is my perfect melody" she stated while Luigi was consumed by fear.

The power of Melody wasn't like Neville, Lydia or Chauncey or the dancing couple, she was powerful and wasn't even a guardian of her area. She generated an entire room of spectators that blocked the door and wanted to watch Luigi die, "What do you associate this tune Luigi?" She asked while letting the music turn louder up to the point that Luigi was feeling dizzy from the noise.

"What it reminds you Luigi!" She screamed out of her will power, and Luigi replied mumbling "My brother" "Correct answer!" She was in joy as the music was playing even if she wasn't playing the piano, but instead she pulled the spectral partiture and created a whip that was attacking Luigi. "Why are you trying to save your brother?" She asked him while strangling him.

"Because we promised to protect the Kingdom!" He screamed at her pointing his light, exposing her body as well the weak spot by showing the heart which the essence of her soul. "Mario, whenever you are facing the ghosts in the mansion you have to point the flashlight to them, the ghosts are weird beings, the bodies you see are the representation of their human bodies, they can create that illusion but when you expose their hearts you can see their souls, their souls are the weakness, aim at the soul and suck them to the Poltergust" E. Gadd was explaining the basics to Mario before he went to the mansion.

"No!" Melody screamed while she realized the same weakness every other ghost had was exposed. Her body suddenly changed into a decrepit ugly woman that reflected the actions she had in life, and at that moment she created ectoplasmic music scales that were aiming at Luigi, but to add things worse her public appeared from the walls and they started to restrain Luigi, much of the way Shivers restrained Melody.

"Who are they? They don't look like the ghosts who roam the mansion"

"No, these are the people who died after I tried to escape, the people who died in the recital room in the hands of what your people call the Boo's"

That night, the night of the massacre of the Black Zodiac, the innocent bystanders who went there invited by Neville to listen to Melody and have some fun died in a gruesome way, they were devoured by the 73 Boo's that were hiding inside the mansion, the ritual sacrifice was perfect in every single way but it had a flaw, it need it the souls of the ones who killed the sempiternal king and the ancient evil didn't had them.

Melody couldn't keep her façade anymore, so many years almost a century feeding her hate and under the influence of the primordial evil she became twisted because of the constant hatred that was pump into her, and that was part of the primordial evil to resuscitate the fallen king, he need it the sacrifices at their maximum level of hate so they can fuel the body of the fallen one.

Luigi started to pull Melody into his Poltergust but she was resisting as much as she could, she didn't wanted to fade in to oblivion, so in a desperate measure she tossed a poisonous mushroom to Luigi, he didn't noticed and hit him straight in the face; it was Melody last act before she got sucked in to the prison. He started to feel dizzy, he walked a few steps and passed out.


	9. Chapter Nine: Clair of Moon

Chapter Nine

Clair of Moon

"What are you planning to do with us? I can only see 49 days into the future, but your plan seems to be further than that, it embarks a century… who are you?" Said Clairvoya to her executioner, them pulled Clair jaw from her socket and she died on the spot.

"Why she didn't struggle like the others?"

Clair was her name; nobody could remember her last name or if she even had one; her youth was in a forgotten time and she seemed to be shunned as a witch because of her abilities to predict the ultimate consequence, but there was something Clair knew she couldn't escape and that she was going to die one year after her last show in the West End, she was at peace because she knew that her abilities expanded.

"Neville, is a pleasure to see you" She exclaimed after passing Melody Pianissima a couple of days before the ball started; the two of them were invited.

"What a pleasure my dear that you had come, we paid the fees you requested…"

"My pleasure" She said with a big smile and then ask him where her special room was, he escorted her to the Fortune Telling Room, a special room she requested to be made to fit her needs but also to enclose her spirit at the moment she was going to be assassinated.

"Luigi are you awake?"

Someone was calling Luigi, he was extremely groggy about being poisoned but when he woke up he realized he was in a room with a ghost that didn't seemed to be aggressive.

"My name is Madam Clairvoya, I was the one who saved you from the last attack of Melody"

"Why?"

"Because I am the only one who wasn't influenced by the Hollow King"

"Who? Where I am"

"You were poisoned by the beautiful pianist, I had to pull you out of that room because if you die the universe will die with the ascension of what you call Bowser but on my land we call the Morning Star better said Lucifer"

When he start to regain his senses he noticed the room was probably improvised at a last moment as it look like a guest receiving room, it was too manly, not as esoteric as he thought it was for a fortune teller but he was happy to be safe, he realized there were some windows leading to the outside and he noticed he started to rain, his GameBoy of horrors had no signal at all.

"You won't be able to communicate with Elvin, Luigi. I blocked every possible interference with the outside world, you are wondering who I am? My name is Clair I can't honestly remember my last name but I went professionally as Clairvoya on my world, I am a medium and a fortune teller I can see the future on a 49 day path but right now that path is coming to an end…"

"You know where is Mario?"

"Not on Bowser's Castle, he is not missing; he is here, his spirit is trapped in a middle point, a limbo in which his physical body got trapped in to pain, the same paintings that all of us we came from…"

That moment when the ball was over, all the sacrifices were placed on their respective locations, the ancient evil was walking in the aisles, and then he realized he made mistake, he tried to access Clairvoya room but she locked herself in, he was furious because they let them escape after killing her.

"Luigi, his body was transferred into the painting by King Boo, but he didn't do it alone the process is only applied to ghost and was created by your friend the professor"

"Why Elvin is guilty"

"He is not guilty, or innocent, he is the reason the Boo's capture your brother, but also he is the reason I am here, because he needs to be stopped from bringing the universe to a total state of entropy"

"You seem to know more than I know, how do you know all of this for real?"

"My abilities are to see the future; I can see 49 days whenever I place my skills on the minimum but when they are released, I can see the ultimate destination regards the time limit. On the year 1931 I got an invitation by Neville, or at least the ghost that was possessing his body, that invitation triggered my skills and when I saw the end of the universe and you be the last hope to avoid another cataclysm…"

"Wait, Elvin said something similar; he mentioned the universe already reset several times in the past but I don't remember anything out of the ordinary"

"He was right, the universe has reset, to be honest I do not have any memories either but is not the universe, I saw vague images with the invitation a hundred years ago on my timeline but honestly I do not understand it Luigi"

"Can you help me find my brother?" He asked in a shy manner, but also he was feeling better from the attempt of murder of Melody.

"I can, but my powers are fading, my road is coming to an end, I will need five objects that are around the house, but you don't need to worry I know the locations of this items, if you bring them to me I can help you, at least is the last thing I can do for the good of everyone, also if you ever find yourself in trouble you can take refuge in my room as the evil king or his minions can't come over here"

After listening to her, Luigi decided to walk around and start finding the items. His brother hat was missing, he was wondering how he could lose it because that was his most precious possession from his uniform? The second were his gloves, the third a letter which he was wondering the content, the fourth his shoe and the last one it was a power star that was useless in the spiritual field the mansion and the forest were encapsulated.

He was wondering why the fortune teller was helping him. What she would gain from? Maybe she was a servant of the Boo's but also, she said if he was in trouble he could go to her room and no one would be able to go in, so probably was an ally?

"Who are you revenant?" Clairvoya asked the body of Neville.

"I am a servant of the King, the real owner of this body is trapped in one of his paintings" Said the spirit that was occupying Neville's body.

"I am trying to understand why your king did this? Is far beyond any of my skills, but I swear to the all mighty God I will find a way to stop you even if take me a millennium"

"Had your powers woke up fully after I send you the invitation you witch?!"

"What are you planning to do with us? I can only see 49 days into the future, but your plan seems to be further than that, it embarks a century… who are you?" Said Clairvoya to her executioner, Neville moved his hand and with a telekinetic strike pulled Clair's jaw from her socket and she died on the spot.

"Why she didn't struggle like the others?" Said Neville to his boss.

" I do not know, but when her spirit awakes take it to the bottom where the well lies and leave it there, I have other guests to visit, I haven't fed on children's souls and I am glad your host had three children of his own" Said the ancient evil while levitating away.


	10. Chapter Ten: When the Lights Fade Away

Chapter Ten

When the Lights Fade

Melody was getting ready for her show, he was wearing a crimson dress, she was nervous, she wanted to see Clairvoya to know her destiny, to know how the show was going to go because she never played for a private party until Neville sent her the invitation. Clair was already in her special room, she was sealing the walls to be by herself for the next one hundred years or unless she wanted to leave on her will but nobody else would be able to go in.

She heard the door being knocked and when she opened, she saw Melody looking radiant, she was feeling a tad bit guilty because she knew the beautiful pianist was going to die with the rest of the mansion and she also knew perfectly the reputation of Melody, she knew the horrible death she was going to suffer.

Luigi was walking around, Clairvoya gave him a few details where to start finding the items and he realized he was going to go to different levels of the mansion, he was scared because he was essentially powerless, he was just walking, walking alone in the haunted hallways of the mansion, hoping he won't get killed trying to save Mario.

The steps became so heavy and he wasn't even sure where to go, he was feeling extremely anxious because as he walked down the aisles he could hear the music, the voices of the departed, he was feeling so much despair as if it was the end of the world.

Henry and Orville were hiding under their beds, they were barely five years old by the time they died, they were one of the youngest ghosts in the mansion because they weren't many other children there. The two of them were listening the screams from the ball, they knew their parents were gone as their grandmother and uncle.

The boogie man was real, and he was floating around them, they were so scared that they pee below their beds. Death didn't hurt, they didn't remember how they died. They could play with all their toys for all eternity.

When he was walking out, he noticed a door that he didn't see before, it was a very pretty door and he opened he realized there was the dinning room. There were traces of the life during the tragedy, but there weren't any ghosts at all, it was complete silence, then he heard a noise and realized there was something there but he couldn't see it, it was like dishes were crashing.

Mr. Luggs was a handsome fellow in life, but his gluttony was what send him to his doom, he liked to eat, but he also lusted, he wanted Lydia for his own and he wanted the power. He was obsessed with becoming wealthier and taking Neville's business, but his heart was with the food. Luigi was curious where the sound was coming from and decided to use the little bit of fire on his machine to turn on the candlesticks on the table.

To his surprise a big, fat ghost appeared, and the kitchen staff ghost became visible; Luigi was scared by the appearance of the ghost but he realized none of them were paying attention to him, he was just there as a shadow and them were on the same loop that probably has lasted for the time they died.

Luigi was extremely curious why the ghost didn't noticed him, he was just eating over and over and the kitchen staff ghost were also on a trance; he realized he could skip him, maybe forgive him and just continue walking away but he felt a compulsion into catching him and continue his "collection". He was walking around and realized other people died there too, but what happened with their ghosts was beyond his comprehension.

He walked to the kitchen and saw the patio, there was this spectral ghost of a dog sleeping on his little doghouse, he was wondering about the life in the mansion? What all of them were doing before they died? But the answers seemed to be fill with melancholia, as he realized these were people that got killed to resurrect Bowser, souls sacrificed at the will for his army.

He decided to walk back into the dinning hall, and saw that the ghost was still eating, he just apologize and used his vacuum to capture every single one of the kitchen staff who didn't oppose too much resistance, Luigi was crying when he was doing that and then he noticed the big ghost placed an eye on him for interrupting his meal.

Out of nowhere Mr. Luggs spit one fireball after the other, he couldn't even move or anything, he was just there in the table spitting fireballs, which he didn't had too much issues dodging them, after 5 of them Luggs was tired, and Luigi apologized to him and suck him into the Poltergust before realizing the data of Luggs filled up the entire capacity of his weapon so he was in the obligation to go back to download it into Elvin's machine.

When he was walking out he heard a child laughing coming from the foyer, then another laughter, he thought it was creepy but he walked out of the mansion, he need it to speak with the professor as he wasn't sure what to expect next on his trip to the land of the dead.

The twins were hiding under their beds, they were so scared because they could hear the screams, at that moment a week before the ball they knew their mother was gone but lesser they knew their father was gone before everything started. They could hear the people's agony in the lower sections of the floor but little they knew they were part of the sacrifice also, but for the ghosts who would serve Bowser's ultimate army of the dead.

The boogeyman was shaping is appearance, he ended up taking the form of Neville but that was the extension of their power, his power, the power that had to tap on the memories of everyone around him and use them on the advantage to get his preys.

Orville was the first one to go, he wanted his papa so much that when the boogeyman transformed into him, he just bites him on the neck and let him bleed to death. Henry was the second, but he wasn't lucky to die under the illusion of being hugged by his father.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Shadows Within

Chapter Eleven

The Shadows Within

A long time ago there was a man named Neville, he was a man who collected art, he was a man who sold his soul to the devil to get power and his wish came true. Those were the words that Elvin had on his head over and over when he saw his ghostly paintings. He captured them once, but he sacrificed a lot of Toads to get them, he was obsessed with ghosts since an early age, an age where he encountered the Boo's.

As Luigi sat down with Elvin, he asks him to explain with detail and why he keep changing the topic over and over when he asked him about the ghosts, Elvin wasn't too happy but he opened as much as he could, he knew the stories of each ghost and how they died but he failed to mention Luigi that he was the sole responsible individual on why the Boo's attacked, it wasn't only a vendetta against the plumbers but it was a plan that was motivated by Elvin himself.

As Luigi went back to the bunker he sat for a little bit and thought about the words of Clairvoya, he was confused because he was in the middle of something and he didn't knew what was happening except Mario was missing in the mansion and Elvin was holding some truth on why the Boo's where attacking.

He gave the Poltergust to Elvin and sit down while he downloaded the data and sat down looking at the other portraits, thinking about the ghosts when they were human. Luggs was such a horrible visage, he looked as the one that subdue more punishment as he was morbidly obese, even as a ghost he was a blob.

Reality was, Luggs was extremely handsome, but his soul reflected his greed and gluttony. He died by asphyxiation, the Boo's did have a macabre sense of humor and feed him to death. He chocked with food but even in death he wanted more, so much more that he gained too much weight and became a blob. Quite of an ironic punishment for someone who was trying to achieve as much as he could and gain as much wealth, he became the number 11 to die in between the chaos and he couldn't care less, he was just happy to be able to eat and surrender to his hedonism for all eternity.

Luigi snapped from his thoughts and asked Elvin if the Poltergust was ready, Elvin mentioned that he did some minor modifications to store more data and avoid him to go back and forth more often so it would be safer for him to be able to defend from the entities. Elvin was walking slowly to the monitors he kept on the lab, every single one of them was connected to the Mansion on different points minus on the Fortune Teller Room which was locked and he couldn't open it, but he even was able to go to the attic and the roof.

He was looking if the ghosts could be doing something that could put Luigi in Jeopardy, he didn't had a plan B or anything, if all the ghosts leave their posts they could essentially kill the plumber and bring the apocalypse to the multiverse; but yet, the ghosts were happy by doing what they were doing while living, just staying on the rooms and every now and then interacting with one another.

There he saw one particular ghost that got his attention, it wasn't a ghost per se, it was a shadow, it was a shadow that was made out of the horror every single people who put a foot in the mansion experienced on their dying moments, he called the entity Bogmire – The Cemetery Shadow- that thing was semi sentient and spoke with so many voices, even the slightest whisper was a scream of a thousand souls, all their memories and selves were trapped inside one entity that was extremely powerful.

He was super worried but how to explain to Luigi, that 50 years ago he went to the Boo's Wood, capture King Boo, made him turn in to a paint, the Boo's were extremely angry at him that swore revenge, for 40 years they looked for their leader until they found him hiding in a basement in the bottom of the palace and after that, their leader swore to destroy the world and the different universe out of anger that for 40 years he was a painting, forgotten in a basement. So that was the easy explanation on why the dead's wanted to destroy everything and took so much of a length to humiliate Elvin.

It was such a weird scenario, and it seemed to be culminating into a hatred towards the Plumbers because they were the ones who killed the prodigal child of the ancient evil ghost. He was confused and he had no clue how to stop the tragedy that was going to happen, he feels that he was covered in shadows because of his obsession with the outside of the normal in the science realm, especially because the Boo's defied every single thing.

He was being called in to the mansion, to go and die there and to atone for his sins of having so many people murderer because of his obsession. Elvin was sweating and his old heart was beating so fast while he was checking on the cameras and seeing Bogmire walking around the patio with the dead dog named Spooky.

Elvin snapped out of his phasing, he had to take a moment to recognize where he was, he realized that Luigi was still there with him, he was taking a moment to rest and enjoy the spectral painting. He wanted to send him off to some other place but he had no choice, he couldn't let anyone else know, he knew that Luigi was going to be in trouble all because of his fault.

He walked to him before he left and said "If you face the shadow of the mansion, he has no name, they have no name, I gave them Bogmire. Bogmire is extremely problematic, they were born from the hate and fear, the fear of dying, is one thousand souls trapped in one amalgamation, they are behind the dinning room where you captured Luggs, you have to defeat Spooky the dog first, be nice to him, he is one of the few ghosts who is not under the influence of the primordial evil"

End of Part One


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Family Portrait

Chapter Twelve

A Family Portrait

A long time ago, there was a man named Neville Richardson, he married Lydia in a private ceremony but a quite lavish one, they were in love, they were really in love but Neville was mostly through Lydia's fortune, he wanted to be rich and powerful and control everything in the land, but his greediness took over his soul and eventually he sold his soul to the ancient demon.

The story itself has a tragic start and a tragic ending because it shows how a family that wanted or pretended to be happy, never was. A family portrait of Neville and Lydia with their daughter Susan was the first of many, first of many portraits that showed the family's sorrow and little bit of happiness. There were so many ghosts in the house, but the ghost of the family where the ones who suffered the most because of Neville himself.

Susan Patricia or Sue Pea was the first one to die within the mansion's grounds, some other ghosts ancient that her came later but she was the initial sacrifice for the black zodiac to bring the sempiternal king, she became The Dozing Girl of the 21 specters, the oldest that was human once was Jarvis who became a djinn, he didn't even remembered his name, so the ancient demon named him Jarvis around the 18th Century.

Sue died when she was seven years old, she died alone and wet the bed she was using, nobody heard her screaming; at that moment she was feeling alone and in despair as no one pay attention to her inside the mansion, for such a short life Susan met only desolation and despair as both of her parents were more focused on the appearances than anything else.

That night when she died, she moved rooms because she feared Lydia's reprimanding her with fist, since she was tiny she always feel her mother's wrath, every single night she did something that didn't pleased Lydia, Sue got several hits on her tiny little body up to the point out of fear she started to wet her bed.

She tried to find comfort on her father, but he was acting strange, not being himself anymore, he was always in the attic doing something and her mother was always abusing her. One day she heard she was going to be a big sister, but she never really met her brothers, she died alone and in fear on the guest room, wetting herself before becoming one of the ghosts.

Sue always complained about the boogyman, but nobody believed her, she died of a massive heart attack hiding below all the blankets, crying for her nana to come and save her. That was the last moments of Sue, she had probably the least horrific death of them all, she didn't died by hanging, she didn't lose her soul, she didn't had her head decapitated and she wasn't devoured by a ghost pretending to be her dad.

Melody was crying, while comforting the young ghost, she knew at that moment she was set up to die and couldn't escape whenever Sue told her nobody who enters the house could escape. She promised Susan that they were going to be friends and Lydia was not going to put a finger on her, Sue for the first time in her existence, she slept, she slept as she was feeling safe.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Spooky

Chapter Thirteen

Spooky

Spooky was a good dog, he got adopted from the shelter after Neville and Lydia wanted someone or something to keep company to their children. They found Spooky, a young bulldog roaming on the streets near the dumpster. They changed the story on how they found him, but probably that was the only good thing they did, adopt the dog, and give him a home.

Spooky became well loved around the manor, everyone there loved him, but his love came when Chauncey was born on his 3rd birthday and Spooky became protective of the new member of the family, even sleeping on the nursery next to Chauncey's crib. It was a life filled with love and children to play.

Until that day, Spooky could not protect Chauncey, the story it turns for worse because Spooky didn't die from any of the ghosts or violence from the humans, he died of a broken heart when Lydia murdered her last child before committing suicide, Lydia killed Chauncey with cough medicine, until the poor little thing couldn't breath any longer. At that moment, before the massacre, before the beginning of the Black Zodiac, Lydia was already possessed by the influence of the primordial evil, her soul was still inside her body before she was obligated to commit suicide a few hours later.

At the end Spooky was sitting outside a couple of days later, he was on his doghouse that he only used whenever the children were playing. He died alone in the middle of the heat, just a couple of days before the massacre, his body became absorbed by the shadows that formed Boogmire but his soul always stay in the patio, where he was happy when he was alive.

The memories of Spooky were pleasant, he was probably one of the few inhabitants of the manor that knew what happiness was with the simple things in life, and those things were taken away from him on his short existence.

Spooky was always loyal to Chauncey even if the two of them didn't lived long enough, he tried to protect him from Lydia, but he couldn't, and he died in sadness. Spooky and Chauncey became best friends for all eternity, always playing together before the arrival of the Plumber

The day of the massacre, Spooky was haunting the backyard but he was too scared, so he hid in one of the bushes; the entity known as Boogmire came out from the mansion trying to absorb three guests but didn't succeed fully as they left their skeletons on the patio, Spooky was happy to see the bones so he started to lick them for all eternity.

Luigi was back in the mansion; he was walking slowly as feel the grief, he was wondering how the ancient evil could transform living beings in to ghost and how much their influence was beyond the mansion's grounds? Everything seemed to be so quiet after capturing Chauncey and Melody, there was no music on the first floor or voices after he captured the Whirlindas. Everything was quiet except for some random encounters and ghost mice.

He approached the door of the backyard and he saw it empty, to his surprise he heard a bark coming from the doghouse that wasn't too far away, he walked carefully and heard Spooky whining, he was crying while licking a green spectral bone. Out of nowhere three green skeletons appeared behind Luigi, only scaring him a little bit but doing nothing else.

"Hey boy, the Professor send me here for you, he said you are a good boy"


	14. Chapter Fourteen: They Hunt Me

Chapter Fourteen

The Shadows That Hunt Me

The screams where horrible, they were coming from every single place in the backyard, Luigi realized that there was a portal in the dog house Spooky was sitting, he realized Spooky was protecting everything else from Bogmire, the amalgamation of the souls that died in the mansion, a being that had no consciousness or anything, a being that was fueled by sorrow and despair.

It was a pinkish lavender blog with yellow eyes, it was an amalgamation of a thousand souls who were absorbed into one by the ancient evil, they were in pain and suffering for over 100 years before they finally were released to fulfill the plans of the ancient evil and their black zodiac to bring an end to the universe.

Luigi was looking at the shadow of the cemetery, the same shadow Spooky was holding but he became tired of blocking the portal of his doggy house, Luigi was still crying that an innocent soul as Spooky had to suffer the horrors of the ancient evil, of King Boo, he just stood there in front of Bogmire while the shadow split themselves into three clones and rushed straight to Luigi.

A long time ago King Boo was experimenting new abilities, he was one of the first elemental evils of the multiverse, something someone will call a fallen angel. One of the goals of the prime Boo was to conglomerate the souls of the departed into one powerful amalgamation, he tested the experiment by modifying the composition of the souls and bodies, but he failed several times.

Then a year before the events of the massacre he finally succeeds after a millennium of trying, he found 15 Boo's of shared a similar wavelength and when the wavelength was in perfect sync they could become one being he named Boollosus, during the massacre of the mansion he was eager to succeed again with human souls, but the results were horrid, the humans soul couldn't sync if they were extracted from the bodies in pain, but King Boo didn't realized that, instead he created a monster he couldn't control, a monster born in pain that showed no emotions beyond the pleasure of killing and destroying everything. Spooky being a good dog, knew the danger and blocked the entrance that Bogmire opened in his doggy house.

Bogmire was part of the Black Zodiac too, a thousand souls were need it, souls born in despair, a beautiful accident of the 23 ghosts that were need it for the sacrifice to bring the Sempiternal King back from hell, 1,000 souls who became one.

Luigi was standing still in the middle of the graveyard, Bogmire already cloned himself from several points around forming a pentagram, the graves were vibrating as if an attack was coming in, he was not wrong as out of nowhere skeletons rose up and joined the march of the damned, it became extremely creepy, as they launched themselves to Luigi while the shadows of Bogmire were ramming to him as quickly as they can, protecting the prime one.

He was scared as he did not know what to do, as Bogmire moved he could hear the screams of the souls that made the creature alive, he could feel the sorrow because the way they died it was in such pain that even almost a century later they were still trying to find solace within their own hell. Luigi noticed that the souls of the gestalt were becoming erratic as time passed by, and whenever they split the individual clones were acting independently, some of them were not even so he took a small chance and vacuum one of the shadows

The shadow turned in to a sphere, and as fast as he could he run to Bogmire hitting they on the center where their heart was exposed. He started to feel what the beast was feeling, he started to have a vision of the past.

He saw the ancient evil, all the corpses in the mansion's ball room, they were lying on the floor dismembered and with expressions of fear, the ancient evil, he saw King Boo manipulating the souls as they got out of their bodies and fusing them in to one single blob, a single pinkish blob that screamed in agony, then when there were too many souls in the monstrosity, the monster just escaped and started to cause havoc in the mansion, killing anything that was still alive and trying to find shelter from the ghosts.

Then Bogmire just escaped to the backyard where they met Spooky who immediately saw the danger and he subdue behind, hiding him behind his doghouse, waiting there, sitting there, not even moving for the Ancient Evil, Neville or Chauncey to let the Shadow of the Mansion away from they confinement.

When Luigi snapped he realized he was again surrender by the clones of Bogmire, they were more than the last time and they were moving in a macabre waltz around him, he just repeated the same actions and quickly vacuumed one and toss it against the prime one, then he saw their heart and he knew it was the moment to put an end to the misery of the amalgamation.


End file.
